Muppets of Oz
The Muppets of Oz is a “Correction/Remake” of the Muppets’ Wizard of Oz, as well as the 9th theatrical Muppet movie. Directed by James Bobin and written by Bobin and Nicholas Stoller, the film stars Malina Weissman, Neil Patrick Harris, Michael Keaton, and Julianne Moore. Plot In 1898, in kansas, “Mr. Baum” (played by Kermit the Frog) act as a narrator throughout the film. Dorothy Gale, a farm girl living in kansas with her Aunt and Uncle, gets into trouble when her dog Toto bites Franklin, a local landlord, when he arrives at the farm to threaten to buy the farm. At the table Uncle Henry admits he has that he may have to attend a town meeting the next day. The next day comes and the two leave and Dorothy is left alone, when a twister arrives from out of nowhere and whisks Dorothy and Toto off. When she lands, she finds herself in the land of Oz, where she is hailed as a hero by the munchkins (played by various muppets) after freeing them by crushing the wicked witch of the east. Soon she is met by Locasta (played by Miss Piggy) who gives her the magic Silver shoes of the witch. Dorothy realizing that her relatives must be worried sick, demands to know to get back to Kansas. Locasta gives her some made up directions which dorothy sees through, before telling Dorothy to go see the wizard of Oz by following the yellow brick road. On her way to the Wizard, Dorothy meets the Scarecrow (played by Walter), made entirely of straw and lacking a brain, the Tin Woodbear (played by Fozzie), made entirely from metal and lacking a heart, and the Cowardly “Whatever” (played by Gonzo) who wishes to become brave. All the while fighting off the wicked witch of the west. Along their journey, the group comes to a large ditch in the road, and Gonzo provides transportation by shooting across in a canon while the others take a bridge. The group then enters a dark forest and become trapped at the edge of a steep canyon, while being chased by the Kalidahs (animals with the bodies of bears and the heads of tigers). Gonzo and the Walter distract them as Fozzie cuts down a tree which enables the group to cross the opening of the canyon. After escaping the Kalidahs, A deadly field of poppies puts Dorothy, Toto and Gonzo to sleep, but they manage to escape with the help of the electric mayhem, whom Fozzie rescued from another bear (played by bobo). They arrive at the Emerald City the next day, and thanks to shoes, they are let in. Once they are in the Emerald City, they request to see the Wizard of Oz. The Wizard grants their request and appears as a floating head. He tells them that he will help them only if they kill the Wicked Witch of the West. The friends then set off on a quest for the castle of the Wicked Witch of the West. As the Witch senses the friends coming, and confirms it by seeing them in her magic mirror, she sends out wolves, crows and an army of her Winkie Soldiers—which Dorothy and her friends easily beat. The friends meet an old Winkie, the former Mayor, who fills them in on the Wicked Witch of the West. The Witch uses her Golden Cap to command the Winged Monkeys, ordering them to bring her the silver slippers and kill the group. As the group near the witch's castle, the Winged Monkeys attack and capture dorothy, leaving the rest behind. When the group is at their lowest Toto finally speaks and inspires the group into action. The group disguise themselves as soldiers and sneak into the castle. Meanwhile Dorothy actively tries to escape and manages to convince two of the guards (played by Statler and Waldorf ) to open her cell door and allow her to leave. She reunites with her friends but the witch furious sets Walter on fire, causing dorothy to douse him with water only for him to fall over and cover the witch causing her to melt. Dorothy discovers the Wicked Witch's Golden Cap. Her friends make her promise that she will not use the cap to summon the Winged Monkeys, as the idea terrifies them. They return to the Emerald City to find the Wizard not only invisible but still unwilling to grant their wishes, asking them to return later. However Dorothy and her friends refuse to be turned away again and start to argue with the Wizard as Toto reveals the Wizard is actually a normal man. The Wizard reveals he is actually a traveling magician from Nebraska who was accidentally swept away to Oz in his hot air balloon, and decided to pretend to be a Wizard as it was only the fear of a powerful magician that stopped the two Wicked Witches from taking over the whole land. He soon realizes that the three already possess what they desire and gives them items to prove it but can’t think of a way for dorothy to get home. Walter hits upon the idea to use the Wizard's hot air balloon to get Dorothy back to Kansas, and the Wizard agrees saying he will go back with her having tired of life in Oz. However Toto escapes from Dorothy's arms to chase a cat and they miss the balloon's launching. Dorothy is devastated, but remembers she has the Golden Cap and can summon the Winged Monkeys and order them to take her home. Summoning them, Dorothy is told they cannot cross the boundaries of Oz and has wasted her last wish. Suddenly Locasta appears suggests they seek Glinda. Dorothy decides to head there straight away, Walter, Fozzie, and Gonzo decide to travel with her and ensure that she gets home. On their way to see Glinda they encounter a fighting tree, and a country full of miniature living people and animals made entirely of china. They are then nearly crushed by a pack of Hammer-Heads, but are rescued by a bunch of pigs. who help them escape through a series of caves. They, at last, reach the palace of Glinda who agrees to see them. Glinda, who is kind and caring, listens to Dorothy's stories of her adventures and tells her that she will be able to return home. Before she does so, she requests that the Golden Cap be turned over to her. Useless to her now, Dorothy happily agrees and Glinda tells her that she intends to use it to return Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion to their respective kingdoms so they don't have to face the dangers they encountered travelling to her again. She then tells Dorothy that she has had the power to return home since her first day in Oz through the magic shoes, and by clicking the heels together three times they will do whatever she commands. Despite this new knowledge, Dorothy and her friends agree it was a good thing she didn't know as they would never have met each other. After bidding a tearful farewell to her friends, Dorothy tells the shoes to return her home and they do just that, lifting her into the sky. Landing in Kansas, she wakes up to see her farmhouse in the distance. Cast *Malina Weissman as Dorothy Gale *Neil Patrick Harris as Mr. Franklin/The witch of the West *Michael Keaton as Uncle Henry/The Wizard *Julianne Moore as Aunt Em/Glinda Muppet performers *Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Floyd Pepper *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Zoot, Beauregard *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the king prawn *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Wayne *Peter Linz as Walter, Statler, Lips, Link Hogthrob, Robin the Frog, Toto Muppet Cast * Muppet Characters (speaking) * Animal, Beaker, Beauregard, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Janice, Kermit the Frog, Lips, Link Hogthrob, Miss Piggy, Robin the Frog, Pepe the King Prawn, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Toto, Uncle Deadly, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot Category:Muppets Category:Muppet Movies Category:Oz